


New Crimson

by CarpathianRose



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpathianRose/pseuds/CarpathianRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you only love once. Thomas sacrificed his life for Judith and in the end...loved. Loved at the cost of life and death. He's finally found peace. But even in Death, he roams the halls of Crimson Peak. His punishment for his crimes. He's had to watch through the ages as Crimson Peaks history draws in the wanderers and wonderers. He watches as even in death, his sister lures life in.</p><p>But then he sees her, a familiar face, drawn in by the history of Crimson Peak ...her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Crimson

Crimson Peak had seen death. Blood had coated the walls, soaking through the plaster until it hung limply. The floors creaked with the memory of footsteps and the memory of _life._

 

_Crimson Peak has seen many souls come and go._

 

Crimson Peak knew death. It knew life. The crumpling mass of stone and rock knew pain more than it knew happiness. History through the ages had repeated itself until Crimson Peak was like a broken record...

 Souls of the damned, longing for something they'd been denied.

 But Once Upon a Time...repentance was never easy.

 

Thomas Sharpe hadn't even known he was capable. Not until...Judith.

 

History told of how they'd fallen miraculously in love, only to fall short tragically of the life they'd started on together. If only the outside world knew the truth of what had happened behind the blood red walls of Crimson Peak...

 

Judith had brought light and laughter, she'd brought joy and _love._

 

Thomas Sharpe had repented...with his life.

 

But here he was, Crimson Peak surrounding him as it had been when he'd been alive. It was a comfort, but heavy weight at the same time. It reminded him that Crimson Peak had claimed his soul long ago. He was forced to remain, just as forced as the souls that he and his sister had tricked many, many times.

 

Even after death...Crimson Peak had claimed him.

 

But he knew...peace. Because of _her._

 

 _Her._ He remembered the strawberry blonde of her hair, the paleness of her skin, the sweet fragrance...

 

Thomas closed his eyes in memory. Even in death and purgatory he remembered _her._ His sacrifice had given her life.

 

He was nothing but a ghost, a twisted history to the outside world.

 

“You're thinking of _her.”_

 

The accusation came from behind him, the telltale feminine voice causing a sour expression to cross his pale features. Thomas caught sight of his ghostly appearance in the window, the faded streaks of gray at his temples and sides of his head. He haunted the halls of Crimson Peak. His soul wandering aimlessly...

 

But he was at peace...

 

“Go away.” He said the words distastefully, but didn't raise his voice. His sacrifice for Judith had freed him from the curse that he and his sister had brought upon themselves, but every sacrifice came with a cost. His soul wandered here.

 

He wondered what Lucille's was. Because Crimson Peak had latched onto her soul like a leech. She was just as trapped with him.

 

Even in death Lucille harbored him, but the control she'd had over him in the living, she had nothing in death. He ignored her hovering presence. She hated his memory of _her_ with a passion. Not only had _she_ torn apart their incestrial lives, but she'd caused Lucille's death at the hands of Crimson Peak and had in turn damned her in its waiting arms.

 

Thomas understood just how morbid his relationship with his sister had been. _She_ had unwittingly forced that change in him. _She_ hadn't even had to try. All _she'd_ had to do was be there. Everything about _her_ had been sweet and innocent. _She_ had seen death in the eyes of the supernatural but _she_ hadn't witnessed true terror until he'd walked into _her_ life...

 

But _she'd_ freed him as only _she_ could.

 

The love he had once felt for Lucille was gone. The only thing he felt for her was pity. He could no longer feel the rage.

 

Could a ghost feel pity?

 

Could a demon? He would have thought that if he were a demon, rage would be the first.

 

His once beloved sister ignored his warning and remained at his side. Time had forced a strange acceptance between them. His pity for her and her acceptance of death.

 

But that didn't mean that Lucille was any less a twisted devil.

 

“They keep coming back.” She murmured, her pale figure appearing beside his in the windowpane. She smiled knowingly.

 

What was it about Crimson Peak that drew the few brave and idiotic? A Haunting History had a way of drawing attention and Crimson Peak had plenty of history...he'd watched through the years as teenagers dared to knock on the door, pranking each other with insults into a fright.

 

They had no idea.

 

He'd watched through the years as even more had stepped inside to study the history paintings. He'd watched as they had made attempts at contact. The notion was laughable.

 

He'd watched as Lucille took advantage of the poor humans, drawing them into Crimson Peak, into horror and death. Even in death, Lucille craved life. It kept her soul...from falling even further.

 

Thomas looked away from the small group ankle deep in the snow and turned away from the window. They poor fools below seeking history were going to no doubt because part of Crimson Peaks history.

 

 

 


End file.
